the new and last hope
by Zero Kurosaki
Summary: Darkthorne has risen in power and attacked, 2 years after maggie moonflower has joined and made her group shadow of darkness now maggie and the group has been assigned to find the stones of each city and deafeat darkthorne can she do it?
1. santuary stone, clearing the past

**sacred groves last hope**

**chapter 1: the sanctuary stone and clearing the past up**

**normal pov**

it was a normal day for Maggie Moonflower in greenwood forest she returned there after what has happened to her. Maggie had black hair red eyes and pale skin she carried her mother old storm breaker on her back to show her honor of her family. _Zack... _she thought of him every minute she had time to she lost him 2 years ago.

_FLASHBACK_

_Maggie was a happy blond hair and purple eye 16 year old girl and a boyfriend that she love with all her heart Zack Everhart he had brown hair and blue eyes. One day Maggie was wearing a blue sun dress and brown sandals her hair was curled and she had the guards with her "princess the queen has requested your presence" _

_the she said "thank you Banee" on her way back there was a boom then she saw the armies from Brairwood shooting boulders at the palace then one of the guards yelled at her "PRINCESS WE NEED TO GET YOU DOWN IN MEMORIAL CAVERNS" then she nodded and they led the way on the way some guards got hit so she was by herself when it was over she walked around pixiewood it was destroyed and burning then she ran over to Zack who was bleeding a lot of blood out "ZACK!"_

_she fell to her knees "zack don't die please don't die"_

_"M-Maggie" then he put his hand on her face "its...time"_

_"no we need to do something you need help"_

_"Maggie...just..stay..here...good..bye..." then his eyes closed then Maggie's eyes burned with tears _

_"no" she whispered then her eyes turned red and her hair turned black "NOOOOOOO" she screamed it out then she took the necklace off of his neck it had a dragon with a orb in its mouth and she wore it and never took t off then she said "one day i will seek revenge on Darkthorne everyone who is ever from Brairwood i promise i will get my honor back"_

_FLASHBACK OVER_

she swore to that dayshe never fell in love again she had her best friend Nell Lark who hung around her one day Maggie walked over to Nell's place

"hey Nell" Maggie said in her usual cold voice

"HEY" Nell said in her cheerful voice then she hugged her

"Nell you know how i feel about hugs" Maggie never smiled sense that day but Nell would always smile for her. Nell had brown hair and blue eyes she fought with a scoped stalker bow and was Maggie's teammate in her group called Shadow Of Darkness along with Panders and Bruce and Jeff and Mikey. Nell was her main bow and arrowist then came Bruce, Bruce was her main swordsman. Panders was her also bow and arrowist and Jeff used the Axe so he was just a member. Mikey was her best guy-friend he was her main gunner.

"so Maggie why did you come?"

"today is the day" then she hung her head down

"oh the day of the attack from 2 years ago" then she had a depressed voice

"yeah and the queen or my godmother requested our presence at the castle"

"just us?"

"no our whole group"

"lets call them i call Panders you call Bruce and Jeff and Mikey!"

"i don't have a phone"

"why?"

"because i contact no one"

then Nell was disappointment "Maggie Moonflower you need a phone and NOW!"

then Maggie look down again "i guess i do"

"ok but I'll call everyone"

"alright"

then Nell called everyone and they all met in the middle of Sanctuary but Maggie then Panders got frustrated "where is Maggie she is always gone!" then Maggie jumped out of no where and landed on one knee with her head down with both hands on the ground then Bruce said "nice entrance"

then Maggie said in her cold voice like always "lets get this over with and leave this place brings back bad memories"

"ok but Mikey isn't here"

"alright"

then 10 minutes later Mikey showed up on his motorcycle "sorry I'm late i i got in a fight with someone but look what i got" then he showed them a gun "this babe can show a 1000 volt lightning at you and kill you in a instant"

then Nell came up to him and said "ok tiger put that away before you hurt someone" then he put in is holder "so why does the queen want to see us?"

"i don't know"

Mikey had blue hair and brown eyes he fought with a gun called Cerberus he was Maggie's top gunner and he has been her best friend sense they been kids he was there to comfort her when Zack died and she lived with him as friends in seaside but she was never home she was always off somewhere.

when they waited another 5 minutes they finally went in the place and there stood the queen they all bowed except for Maggie she just leaned against the railing "hey Valerian"

then she fluttered up to Maggie and hugged her "oh Maggie look how much you have grown up you where 5 the last time i saw you i heard about what happened 2 years ago but i haven't seen you then how are you"

"fine"

"why is your voice so cold and heartless?"

"because i have nothing to live for"

"come with me to the living room i have a task for all of you"

they all walk in to the living room Maggie leans against the wall seeing it all before, Mikey,Jeff,and Bruce crashed on the couch,Panders and Nell sat on the couch next to the queen then the queen said

"Darkthorne has risen again and i need a skilled team to stop her"

"why us when you have a bunch of little teams in your armies" panders asked in confusion

"because they are slow and attack when not to thats why i need a team that uses there own strategies and attack when its right i heard of your reports instead of arresting you you can serve me for this mission what do you say"

then Jeff's responds was "i'm in"

then Panders spoke up "me to"

then Nell's responds was "lets do this"

then Mikey said "heck i have nothing better to do"

then Bruce's responds was "hey it will be fun I'm in"

then Maggie was the last on then she said "2 years ago i said i will avenge for what happened now is the ultimate time to get back on my promise lets just get this over with"

then the queen nodded "you must go to every city looking for a stone the stone of peace in each city wugachug,Seaside,Blackspores,Snowhill,Merry Vale,Greenwood forest, and here is the stone of Sanctuary" then she handed Maggie a blood red stone shaped like a heart "each stone is shaped like a heart but different colors go my guards with escort you to your ride"

Bruce spoke up "no thanks we all have a motorcycle it will help us trust me"

"ok get going" then they all walked out of the Place to there bikes.

Maggie's bike was Care it was black and the wheels were white. Mikey's and Bruce's was a Fenrir motorcycle. Panders had a pink sports bike and Nell had a blue and Jeff had a Black Harley.

then they all got on there bike and went to there house to pack when they met up again Maggie wore brown boots,blackspores clothes involving the pants,shirt and hat and carried her Snowhill backpack. Nell wore black skinny jeans with purple boots, purple gloves and a purple jacket, Panders wore a Black midriff and a gray skirt,goth boots and black gloves with her bow and arrows in her back. Bruce wore a blue hoodie,baggy jeans and brown boots. Jeff wore puckers pants,skater shoes, rockers vest and goth gloves and Mikey wore skater pants,shirt,and shoes then they all met up in Pixiewood when Maggie and Mikey got there Maggie's head was in pain then she winced in pain"Maggie are you ok?"

"I'm fine"then she turned her head away

"if you say so" then he put his helmet then Pander and Jeff showed up "you guys ready to go?"

"yeah where is Bruce and Nell"

then Panders said "I'll call them"

then she called and Nell answered "hello?"

"hey its Panders where are you?"

"at Bruce's helping him get ready to go I'm waiting outside"

"ok should we come over"

"yeah! come on over!" she said in her cheerful voice

"bye"

"bye" then she hung up "we need to get to Bruce's she is over there helping him"

"alright lets go" then they all put on there helmet a sped off. when they got to Bruce's they saw Nell sitting on her bike while Bruce was in the house then Maggie said "Nell go get Bruce"

"hes not ready"Nell said annoyed

"Panders do your thing"Nell said with a smirk she never gives to anyone. Then Panders cracked her knuckles and charged in there and yell "BRUCE GET YOU A## OUT THERE!"

"NO PANDERS DON'T AHHH" then they all looked at each other then Jeff and Mikey started laughing. Then pander walked out brushing her hands together then sighed and got on her bike then Nell said "what did you do?"

"i gave him a punishment" then he walked out with his shirt torn up and shaking "never send her in there again" then he grabbed his bag and got on his bike "lets just go"

then Nell said "you got it ready everyone?"

then they all gave a nod and sped off to Snowhill to find its stone. after a couple of hours of traveling they stopped for the night to get some sleep Mikey stayed up for a couple of more hours thinking then Maggie walked out wearing black silk bed pants and a black long sleeve shirt then she said "do you believe in the gods and goddess?"

"i don't know i believed when i was young when you told me stories when we were young passed down by the royal family but now i don't know"

"i still believe in them" then she sat down next to him (a/n:no they are not going to kiss they are just having a moment of friendship ok back to story) "well in the forest goddess she was always magical"

"i have a question" then she look at him "whats that?"

"when were you in pain why didn't you tell me why"

"long story"

"we have all night" then she retold the story of what happen with Zack and that whole day 2 years ago."so i swore to that day that i will not smile till she is dead"

"oh you know i care for after that like a brother should do for a sister i do care for you your like my sister we went through a lot together and i can't bare to see you get hurt"

"i know and i promise i won't..." then four women jumped out of the trees in a ninja outfit there headband had the symbol of Brairwood "hand where i can see them or you all die!"

Then Maggie got in a stance with the storm breaker then Mikey pulled out his gun then Maggie said "who are you?"

then they all pulled off there caps then the leader said "I'm Assassin Roseglade" then she pointed at the group of women " and this is my group we work for Darkthorne and your both under arrest"

then Mikey said "not a chance" then Roseglade snapped her finger and more ninja jumped in the tents and grabbed there teammates "i said give up or they die" then Maggie put down the storm breaker and Mikey but down his gun and fell to there knees then they cuffed them and thrown back the rest of the group.

**a/n: WHOA! now thats a chapter just wait for the next here are some this to be look forward to**

**will Maggie make her promise?**

**will Maggie and Mikey escape?**

**will the rest of shadow of darkness help them?**

**will they get the rest of the stones? **

**all question will be answer next chapter!**


	2. needleseed,escape,arriving

chapter 2:needleseed,escape

Assassin Roseglade ordered "LEIGHTEN! take our prisoners to the cage! and round up our horses we still got to get them to Needleseed to kill them!" Maggie looked up at this and she struggled to get lose then Roseglade saw this then pulled down her hood that darken her eyes she reveled dark long hair that reached the middle of her back and ocean blue eyes then she said "knock her out" then shawndy took the handle of her sword and knocked her out then the same to Mikey. then they dragged them to the cage and thrown them in the cage behind then horse drawn carriage then locked the door.

a few hours later Maggie woke up and looked out the window they where in lakeshore then she climbed over to Mikey "Mikey you ok?" then Mikey stirred and woke up with a moan of pain "ugh...my head"

"yeah me to"

"where are we?"

"they stopped we are in lakeshore" Maggie answered

then she remembered the days in Lakeshore with her family and friends

_FLASHBACK_

_Maggie was 6 years of age with her friends Mikey, Nell, and Maxine._(note:Maxine is assassin Roseglade anyhow where are my reviews ppl come on i need them or I'll die! anyway...)_ they were at Ty the ninja trainer talking to him when he told about his adventures then Mikey said "that was so cool so did you defeat the trolls?" then they heard Maggie's mom call "kids time to eat!" then they let out there awes and left._

_After dinner Maggie sat on the rock facing the the lake then Mikey came out "what are you doing Maggie?"_

_"watching the fish jump SEE look!" then they saw a fish jump then Mikey sat down "hey Maggie what do you want to do when you grow up?"_

_"well i'm the princess i'm going to be the queen what about you?"_

_"i'm going to be the best soldier in the army! then i will be able to protect you of course!"_

_Maggie laughed "then you got a awhile Mikey" then she laid her head on his shoulder_

_FLASHBACK OVER_

then Mikey shook her shoulder "Maggie are you ok?" then she snapped out of it "yeah i'm fine" then they stopped and heard the leader yell "let them out and cuff them and don't let them leave your sight!" then they pulled them out and turned them around and pointed the gun-blades at them so they can cuff them then they fell to there knees then 2 people sat behind them the cuffs where ropes Maggie looked and thought _i can cut these ropes hmmm..._ then she got her dagger out of her sleeve the people who guarded them where talking to the leader then she whispered "psst Mikey" then he gave a hmm and she said "we're escaping"

"when?"

"now" then she cut her rope and worked on his rope and got it cut then she felt a blade come intact with her skin then sharp pain through her back it was Roseglade's blade going through her shoulder and back then Mikey screamed "MAGGIE!" then he pull his hand from behind and pulled her head on his lap (a/n: he is worried about her because they are friends) "you...you-!" then Roseglade put away her zanpakutō away "yeah what" then he was one the verge on cracking he wanted to grab his gun and shot her between the eyes but they took it he hated her so much he hurt his best friend the one who stuck with her then a memory came back in his head _"i'm going to be the best soldier in the army! then i will be able to protect you of course!" _he thought of it he is failing then he muttered "i will kill you"

"what was that little lover boy?"

"i'm not her lover i'm her best friend we stuck with each other sense Maxine disappeared and that fatal day 2 years ago we been through good and bad better or for worse"

"awe poor you i've lost people i loved to some group called Shadow of Darkness!" then he gasped

"who?"

"a year ago remember that fatal day you and her killed him in one blow together!"then he remembered a year ago...

_FLASHBACK_

_Panders and Nell were knocked out while Bruce treated the wounds. Maggie was still trying to get up from getting cut in the stomach. even after she was stabbed through the stomach and stabbed in the shoulders and was coughing out blood...she was on the verge of dying. they stood a few feet away from there enemies they had Maggie's and Mikey's blood all over the sword. Then Maggie said "Mikey what will we do?"_

_'what will we do' he thought then he thought of a move "we both swing at once" he whispered to her then she got the rest of the way up and grabbed her sword then they swung at one time at the man_

_FLASHBACK OVER_

"wha-what?"

"yeah and i still won't forgive you and her" then Mikey looked down at her

"oh well you'll die..." then she was interrupted by the gang jumping out and attacked then Bruce came over "I'll deal with her take my bow and fight do you know how?"

"a little"

"just pull back and let Sagittarius do the rest"

"ok" then he ran then he called out his power his power was **artis** or skill method his mark was a sword through a heart. Maggie was angustiae, or anguish and her mark was a a scar of the hurt. Nell was amare or love which was a heart. Bruce was Seracor or locked heart with a key. Jeff was ignis or fire and his mark was a fire. Panders was prima luce or daybreak light and her mark was light coming out of the sky.

then he pulled out the string and thousands of arrow came out at the ninjas then Pander came at them so did Nell. then the only one left that was Roseglade then she smirked and flashed stepped away. then a couple of minutes later Maggie woke up then Mikey ran over and hugged her...

Darkthorne was in her chair with a cup of tea just sitting there then a soldier came up then she scowled and said "what now?"

"your Majesty i came with news that Roseglade failed to kill the enemies" then she got up then walked up to him and slashed her tea in his face then he screamed in pain as the hot liquid came in contact with his skin "HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN! ugh..." then she rubbed her temple "i have idiots working for me! tell them to leave them alone till they come then i'll deal with them" the she had a evil smirk

when the gang reached Snowhill they were confused where is the stone? then Panders spoke up "oi! where is this stone?"

then Maggie said "one sec" then she jumped on top of the sign " they say when the war happened a thousand years ago the elves closed the barrier to protect themselves so they can have a peaceful world they took the stone with them so it will stay away from evil"

then Jeff said "so do we give up?" then she jumped down and grabbed his shirt then lifted him off the ground "why so your friends,family,love could die by war agony and pain!" for the first time in years she yelled at someone then she put him down "listen we can't give up we need to finish this by giving peace ok?" then she walked into Snowhill to get past the barrier then she said "alright Shadow of Darkness lets dance" then they ran to the barrier

a/n: more awesomeness right whatever like it tell me R&R!


End file.
